


No Longer Alone

by tanjetea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Prospit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanjetea/pseuds/tanjetea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade didn't always dream of Prospit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Alone

      
  


GA: Jade  
GA: Jade I Realize That You Are Upset Right Now  
GA: But You Need To Come Over To Your Husktop  
GA: Its Very Important   
GG: who are you >8(   
GA: Im A Friend   
GG: im not in the mood for trolling right now   
GA: Jade Dont Block Me Yet  
GA: Im Sorry That Your Guardian Died  
GA: I Know That Is A Very Difficult Thing To Deal With  
GA: And You Are So Young Right Now  
GA: I Just Wanted To Make Sure That You Know That It Was Not Your Fault   
GG: you dont know anything!!!!!  
GG: of course its my fault  
GG: who elses could it be  
GG: no one else was even here   
GA: Jade I Assure You That Your Grandfather Did Not Want To Leave You Alone  
GA: And Also That You Did Not Cause His Death In Any Way   
GG: hes my grandpa if he didnt want to die then im sure he could have figured out how not to  
GG: but he did leave me and now hes gone and im alone and i dont know what to do  
GG: i dont even know how to use the cookalizer  
GG: and i just want him back to take care of me again   
GA: I Am Willing To Wager That Your Dog Would Be Able To Help You Find Some Way To Use The Cookalizer  
GA: Or At Least Find You Some Food That Doesnt Need To Be Cooked  
GA: He Is A Very Good Dog   
GG: its just so much to do   
GA: You Dont Have To Be Okay With Everything Yet  
GA: But You Should Let Your Lusus Take Care Of You  
GA: You Need Nourishment And Rest   
GG: i cant sleep  
GG: i dont want to  
GG: every time i try i have nightmares   
GA: When I Was Younger I Also Had Difficulty Sleeping  
GA: Eventually I Met A Man Who Helped Me Find Solace In My Dreams Although I Hope That I Will Prove Be A Less Unsettling Acquaintance To You Than He Was To Me  
GA: But I Still Value The Dreams He Introduced Me Too Even If I Now Know That He Had Different Priorities Than My Peace Of Mind  
GA: If You Would Like I Can Describe Them To You  
GA: And Maybe You Can Have Some Enjoyable Dreams Of Your Own   
GG: um bec seems to think i should  
GG: so.........  
GG: i guess   
GA: I Dreamed Of A Golden City Where I Had Been Lying Asleep My Entire Life  
GA: Even Though The Light Refracted Blindingly Off Of All The Gleaming Surfaces It Never Hurt My Skin Or Eyes  
GA: So I Was Able To Enjoy The City In All Its Beauty  
GA: And It Is A Glorious City Where Every Place You Look Has A More Fantastic Architectural Marvel Than The Last  
GA: Also I Was Able To Fly Which Is An Experience That I Really Miss  
GA: But Really What I Found Most Appealing Was The Companionship  
GA: I Made Friends In Prospit In My Dreams Even While Awake I Was Separated From Everyone Except My Guardian  
GA: Not That I Didnt Love Her Just There Are Some Things You Dont Want To Talk About With Your Lusus  
GA: Or Over The Trollian  
GA: But The Citizens Of Prospit Were Able To Fill That Gap And I Made Some Very Close Friends There  
GA: I Think You Would Have Liked Them A Lot  
GA: Also You Can See The Future In The Clouds  
GA: Which I Believe Will Come In Very Handy For You  
GA: By Which I Mean It Would Were You Ever To Dream In Prospit Not That You Will Of Course It Was Only A Dream  
GA: But It Is A Very Nice Dream And I Think You Would Enjoy Immensely  
GA: And I Hope That When You Do Sleep You Have Dreams As Nice As Those  
GA: In Fact I Am Sure That When You Next Go To Sleep You Will No Longer Have Nightmares   
GG: i dont know about that  
GG: but your dreams sounded really nice!!!!  
GG: so i hope so  
GG: all this talk about dreaming made me really sleepy  
GG: so i guess maybe i should try to get some rest while im still thinking about your story???  
GG: thanks   
GA: You Are Welcome  
GA: Sweet Dreams

\-- gardenGnostic [   
GG   
] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [   
GA   
] at 17:34 --   
GA: <3   


  


    


End file.
